Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of gas turbine engines and more particularly to sealing arrangements.
A gas turbine engine includes segmented components having inter-segment gaps. Airflow may leak through the inter-segment gaps, thus reducing the overall efficiency of the gas turbine engine. Common approaches include using a thin sealing strip into machine grooves that are defined in end surfaces that may define the inter-segment gaps. Substantial redesign or rework may occur to incorporate such sealing strips. Accordingly it is desirable to provide a seal for sealing the inter-segment gaps that may be placed into existing parts with minimal impact to cost and weight.